Vanity
by Nerro
Summary: They were seeing each other less and less, and Hibari had pretty much reached his limit. D18


**Disclaimer – Do not own KHR.**

**Author: **NekoiixX**  
**

**Pairing: **TYL D18

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **IMPLIED smut, swearing, and possible oocness.

And all the DinoOC/HibariOC fans go "darn it!" hahaha. Skip intro paragraphs if your lazy and don't want background story.

* * *

**Vanity **

There would always be a day in the week where the Cavallone tenth would come knocking on Kyoya Hibari's door, at times he'd be holding a bouquet of coriander flowers which Hibari would candidly reject, other times he'd simply yet abruptly bring the egocentric man's lips to his own, earning him a new set of bruises. Because their time was limited to a single day, everything was planned. They would spend the morning chatting idly on the porch, then they would then spend the afternoon clouting and thwacking weapons at each other while bathing in raindrops of sweat and blood. To them, the violent sparring was only the grounding for their impending licentious, aggressive night. They shared a world of bloodshed, companions and lust, but most importantly they shared a world with each other.

All good things came to an end, Hibari figured. Dino's visits slowly went from a single day a week to a single day a month, and soon after, a single day every three months. His reason? Simply because he was getting busier by the year, as a result he simply had no time to be visiting back and forth between Italy and Japan, and no time for _his Kyoya _– as Dino liked to put it.

Then on the first day of the first spring of the year, Dino payed a visit three hours later than normal, his excuse (lie) being the plane was delayed. Hibari's pride had let it slide, he let the Italian skip the usual morning leisure time and the two of them went straight into a fury of slashes.

**xxxx**

Hibari jadedly sat up in his bed, the covers slipping from his bare chest. He was covered in sweat, and he felt a migraine building up in his head. He glimpsed over at the alarm clock sitting on the side table.

It flashed 0_5:30_.

Hibari let out a weary sigh, his attention shifted to the empty space beside him, crumpled and unmade. It irritated him, this happened every time that idiot came. He'd invite himself in, and leave without a word, it was like everything was a once-in-a-while senseless fuck for him, and it was like Hibari was bedridden. He found a note lying on the creased pillow Dino had laid his blonde tresses in. He unraveled it and read it rather vacantly.

_Morning Kyoya! _

_Sorry about leaving so early, things have become quite hectic in Italy. If I'm not busy I'll come and visit again._

_Dino._

Hibari's expression remained indifferent.

_Busy. _Hibari repeated the word. He stared at the thing for quite a long time before crumpling it into a ball and throwing it into the bin across the room. It landed perfectly at the bottom with a _thump._ He had quite enough of this bullshit, he wasn't a **toy. **

**Four months later…**

Dino decided it was time for a visit, he'd put it off for an extra month and he was more than sure Kyoya would bite his head off for it. Times were changing, and there was nothing that could be done about it, it was not in his power to decide how the underworld went, if he had the choice he would have moved in with _his Kyoya_ long ago. For now, all he could do was wait.

Dino went in with a smile, "Kyoya, I'm back!"

He waited for the sound of Hibari's graceful footsteps, for his unchanged appearance and the scornful look he'd always have waiting for him.

Silence.

Hello? He waited for a little longer, but the silence went on for too long, even for one as refined as Hibari Kyoya.

"Kyoya are you hiding from me?" Dino chuckled, marching blindly down the corridor. There was no sign of the cloud guardian, and Dino found this strange - very. He'd left a text message _and _a voice message this time, specifically mentioning the time and date for his arrival. Usually Hibari would be waiting for him (despite his excuses and denials) with a brewed cup of tea in his hands. Dino tried calling him, but the busy tone had put him off by the third ring. He went outside and sat on the porch having given up. Hibari's garden had not changed one bit; the serene koi pond, the elongated bamboo trees, the tranquil sound of the running water, everything was a connotation of his Kyoya…and a memory.

He waited.

**xxxx**

It reached evening, and Dino was awoken but the sudden sound of a sliding door roll open with a _pang_. He sat up dazedly only to find an apathetic-looking Hibari stand before him. Dino rubbed his eyes, befuddled. The sun had gone down substantially.

"Kyoya?" Dino yawned, standing up, "Where have you been?"

Hibari was crossing his arms, unimpressed. "None of your business."

"I've got to leave tomorrow morning you know?"

He barely moved, "And so? I'm not obliged to be home all day waiting for someone as useless as you."

"Ouch." Dino smiled sheepishly, bowled over by his attitude – he was as cold as ever. Dino gazed at the bitter man's business attire, he had been up to something, and Dino was curious. He reached for Hibari's tie that was knotted around his neck smartly, and drew him closer. Hibari flinched as the Italian delved his tongue in his mouth, kissing hungrily and heatedly without barriers. A gasp escaped from their lips as Hibari hesitantly pushed him away. He felt his body burning.

"Come with me to Italy Kyoya." Dino suddenly requested.

"No." Hibari replied blatantly.

Dino only chuckled, "I knew you'd say that." He loosened Hibari's tie and swiftly undid the first three buttons, he switched their positions and towered over the haughty man, his shadow casting over lustfully, "Just don't regret it."

Hibari smirked, leering at him while licking his lips enticingly. "I won't, Bucking Horse."

Oh boy, this was turning Dino on.

**xxxx**

This time, Dino awoke to a throbbing migraine.

He groaned as he rolled over to his side, he pulled the covers closer to his drenched and naked body. It was still dark, he guessed the time to be around five in the morning. He sighed, it was nearly time for his flight home, when was the next time he would be able to unwind himself like this? A year perhaps. Dino climbed out of the love-making bed tiredly and began dressing himself. After he had gotten his pants back on, he climbed back onto the bed and looked for his peacefully sleeping Kyoya, a sight he always had difficultly parting with.

The bed was empty.

Dino patted around blindly for any signs of the cloud guardian, he looked over the edge of the bed, although, he highly doubted Hibari had fallen off. There was a ruffling sound in his pants, he dug into his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. His eyes widened with bewilderment as he read it, his expression dropped and he sighed resignedly, "Cheh. I knew it was coming."

_Don't come back._

As simple as that, Dino smiled.

**Meanwhile…**

Hibari strode pridefully through the airport with his bags in his hands. He gazed indifferently at the flight timetables that flashed across a small screen aligned with several others against a grey, marbled wall. His eyes flickered to the right: the earliest flight to Italy was in two hours. He smirked, he'd be gone before then, he was heading the opposite direction. Footsteps followed behind him.

"We're leaving now." Kusakabe said.

Hibari turned away from the monitors and began walking away.

"Kyo-san, should you have followed Dino-san instead?" Kusakabe asked.

Hibari stopped in this tracks, he turned his head and smirked, "I'm not one to be tied down by pathetic and stupid emotions, only herbivores do that." He resumed his leave.

Kusakabe grinned. _Of course, _he thought. He was going to be alongside his hard-headed boss for a while, especially with the world to travel.

However, whether it be on Greenland and Antarctica, Europe and America, the South Pacific Ocean and the North Pacific Ocean, Japan and Italy, their would always be a connection between the idiotic tutor and his stubborn student – definitely.


End file.
